Rose Solano
Rose Solano, also known as Sin Rostro, is the main antagonist of Season 1 of Jane the Virgin, one of the two main antagonists of Season 2, and the secondary antagonist of Season 3. She is the overall main antagonist of the series. She is the beautiful, yet deceptively evil Step-Mother of Raphael Solano, and an international Crime Lord who uses her husbands hotel, The Marbella, to change criminals faces. History In Season 1, she is married to Emilio Solano, a hotel owner, and develops a love affair with her step-daughter, Luisa Solano-Alver. A series of murders occur in the hotel, including the staff manager Roman, and a bellhop named Tom. In chapter 12, Rose is revealed to be responsible for the murders, as she is the criminal mastermind named Sin Rostro, and has secretly made the hotel the epicenter of her criminal activities. Immediately after her reveal, she kills her husband by drowning him in cement. After her exposure to the police, she flees Miami and remains dormant for the remainder of the season before returning in its finale to kidnap Jane Villanueva's newborn baby, Mateo, to hold for ransom to regain a chip contain all the criminals faces whom she had changed. In season 2, she fails in regaining the chip after Nadine, a former subordinate, places it on Michael, the main cop working on her case and Jane's love interest. She then briefly, and begrudgingly allies with the newly introduced and equally murderous Crime Lord, named Mutter, to steal back the chip from the police. Mutter is later revealed to be Rafael's biological mother Elena Di Nola, as well as Rose's step-mother. Knowing she could not trust Mutter, Rose devises a plan to disguise herself as Susana Barnett and place herself as a cop working on Michaels team. One of her associates then undergoes a surgery to change her face to match roses and tricks Mutter into killing her, making Elena believe that she had killed the real Rose. She then allies with Elena's son, Derek, to betray Elena and gain a fortune of money hidden below the Fairwick hotel (a plan originally used by Mutter who wanted the money for herself). However, before she is able to escape with Luisa she is confronted by Michael who realizes who she really is. Rose shoots Michael and reveals her disguise to Luisa, who thought she was dead. She then asks Luisa to leave with her and the season ends. In Season 3, Rose and Luisa stay in a submarine in the eastern hemisphere to hide from police, but eventually return to Miami when she misses her family. It is revealed that Rose was able to murder both Derek and Elena Di Nola, off-screen. Rose disguises herself as a woman named Eileen, who she has paid to allow her to steal her identity, and then leave the country for money. Rose threatens to kill Eileen if anyone catches on to their scam. Rose's return causes more murders in the hotel, as the manager Scott is murdered shortly after. Rose is finally imprisoned for her crimes when it is revealed that Scott was killed by a woman who looks like Eileen. Rose denies killing Scott, and it is revealed that he was murdered by the real Eileen, who was worried that Scott had figured out that there were two Eileens and could expose her scheme. In Season 4, Rose reveals that Michael is alive, and that she poisoned him with a paralytic and had his death certificate forged in order to fake his death. In Season 5, Rose escapes from prison by hiring women to double as her after her ambulance crashes. She escapes police by using Bobby as a human shield, and goes to Jane's house, where she holds her hostage by threatening to kill Mateo. Rose lures Luisa to Rogelio's opening night ceremony for This Is Mars! and when she arrives, she saved Rafael and Jane by causing Rose to fall through a window, where she is impaled on a statue, which catches on fire- ensuring she did not survive the fall. Known Victims * Tom - Stabbed * Emilio Solano - Drowned * Nadine Hansen - Shot * Derek Ruvelle - Murdered off-screen * Elena Di Nola - Poisoned * Her enforcer - Neck snapped * Bobby - Used as human shield Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Crime Lord Category:Titular Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Drug Dealers Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Adulterers Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Hero's Lover Category:Strategic Category:Extortionists Category:Serial Killers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Embezzlers Category:Spouses Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased